Parker lo sabe todo, LA CONTINUACIÓN
by BeaBB
Summary: Booth y Brennan aparentemente lo van a tener muy fácil con Parker... después de todo heredó la intuición del padre!
1. Chapter 1

Era casi medianoche cuando Parker despertó sobresaltado, asustado, no se trataba de una pesadilla, estaba angustiado porque no sabía si todo había sido un sueño extraordinario o si realmente había ocurrido. Se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido, caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de su padre, la puerta estaba entreabierta. La empujó suavemente y comprobó que sobre la cama, con el cuerpo cubierto a medias por una sábana, dormía su padre. La tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana que daba hacia la calle le permitía ver que estaba solo, nadie dormía con él.

Su respiración se aceleró, lo había soñado una vez más, se dijo a sí mismo decepcionado. Volvió a juntar la puerta y dio media vuelta para rehacer sus pasos hasta su dormitorio. Fue en ese momento que se percató de una luz encendida en la sala, por un momento recuperó la esperanza y junto las manos, como cuando decía sus oraciones, rogando a Dios que fuera cierto.

Caminó hacía la luz, despacio, silencioso, y entonces la vio. Estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro a media luz, se parecía muchísimo a unas pinturas hermosísimas que le habían mostrado en la escuela, en clase de arte, pinturas de la época del renacimiento si recordaba bien. Intentó no hacer ruido pero estaba un poco oscuro y sin querer se golpeó el pie con un mueble de madera.

Recién entonces la mujer se percató de la presencia del niño, cerró el libro que leía rápidamente y lo colocó sobre la mesa de café, en un instante estuvo junto a él, ayudándolo a levantarse. Lo llevó hacia el sofá y le pidió que no se moviera mientras iba a buscar en el botiquín del baño una crema que le aliviaría el dolor

"¿Huesos te vas a quedar con mi papá para siempre?", le preguntó el pequeño con una sonrisa, aprovechando que ella estaba distraída aplicándole una pomada en el pie lastimado. Mientras esperaba con impaciencia la respuesta de ella, colocó una de sus pequeñas manos sobre el antebrazo de la mujer, instintivamente trataba de fortalecer la intimidad de ese momento entre ellos.

Ella pudo reconocer en su joven rostro la misma sonrisa que en el padre era un arma de seducción, pero que en el niño se convertía en una promesa de afecto, en una muestra de confianza hacia la persona que la recibía, "Parker, los absolutos no existen… no puedo afirmar que algo ocurrirá siempre, porque existen muchas variables que podrían afectar la permanencia del evento en el tiempo", respondió la antropóloga.

El niño la miró extrañado, no estaba seguro pero le parecía que todo eso quería decir que no, y se puso muy triste, los ojos se le humedecieron y esquivó la mirada.

Aunque ella usualmente no era capaz de leer las emociones de los demás, como bien decía Booth su comunicación no verbal era nula. Con Parker era diferente, era capaz de comprender a la perfección lo que pasaba por la mente del pequeño. Se dio cuenta que su respuesta lo había decepcionado y decidida a corregir su error, prosiguió "sin embargo, puedo prometerte que mientras tu padre sea feliz a mi lado, yo permaneceré junto a él", y añadió con un casi imperceptible quiebre en la voz, "… para siempre".

El pequeño Booth le regaló un beso en la mejilla, colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella apretándola con fuerza, y conmovido permaneció junto a ella con la cabeza cobijada en su costado. La mujer sonrió al comprobar que el hijo de su pareja era igual de emotivo que él, un pequeño con los sentimientos a flor de piel, y era tan agradable estar allí rodeada por sus pequeños brazos, sintiendo el calor de su pequeño cuerpo junto al suyo. La emocionaba imaginar que algún día compartiría momentos parecidos con la pequeña vida que crecía en su interior.

Ella supuso que el pequeño se había quedado dormido, porque llevaba buen rato sin moverse ni pronunciar palabra, cuando inesperadamente lo escuchó preguntar "Huesos, ¿te gustan los niños?", y descubrió que un par de ojos idénticos a los del hombre que la había enseñado que el amor es más que física y química, la miraban con preocupación.

Estuvo a punto de contestarle que no podía responder en términos generales porque no conocía a todos los niños, pero comprendió que Parker no se refería a todos los niños, sino que probablemente su intención era preguntar por él mismo. Puso todo su esfuerzo e intentó responder al niño de una forma que no lo decepcionara, "tú eres un niño fantástico, eres mi niño favorito en todo el mundo" afirmó la científica, y pudo comprobar como el rostro del niño se iluminó de alegría, y ella supuso que su respuesta le había resultado satisfactoria, además pensó _"Parker es hasta el momento el único niño varón en el mundo con el que he socializado lo suficiente como para afirmar conocerlo"_.

Pero esa no era la respuesta que el pequeño buscaba, así que repreguntó con un poco de impaciencia "pero, ¿te gustan los bebés?".

La pregunta la sorprendió y contestó espontáneamente "he descubierto que aunque en principio los bebés pueden parecer una experiencia abrumadora de interacción en un solo sentido, en realidad es posible establecer con ellos lazos de afecto recíprocos que van más allá de la satisfacción de sus necesidades básicas". Parker la miró con el ceño fruncido, y ella se dio cuenta que nuevamente había equivocado la respuesta, "lo siento Parker, intentaré ser más clara", le dijo y colocando discretamente una de sus manos sobre su vientre continuó "si me gustan los bebés…" y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, el niño la interrumpió diciendo "¿y me vas a dar un hermanito pronto?".

Hacía buen rato Booth había despertado por los murmullos provenientes de la sala, se había levantado y sigilosamente, escudado por la oscuridad se convirtió en mudo testigo de la conversación entre Huesos y su hijo. Cuando escuchó la última pregunta de Parker, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de dar a conocer su presencia, Huesos era capaz de responder algo como "en aproximadamente 30 semanas nacerá tu hermanito, tiempo que de acuerdo a algunas interpretaciones de los horizontes temporales establecidos por unos cerebritos casi tan inteligentes como lo soy yo, puede considerarse como pronto".

Salió de las sombras que lo ocultaban y bromeando interrumpió, "qué pasa con ustedes dos, ya es muy tarde para estar despiertos", se acercó a ellos y sacudiendo con suavidad el cabello de su hijo, aclaró "… jovencito basta de charla, usted ya debería estar durmiendo hace buen rato", acto seguido se encorvó sobre ella y colocando delicadamente una mano bajo su barbilla le levantó el rostro depositando un tierno beso sobre sus labios, agregando "… y usted, hermosa mujer también debería estar descansando para mañana disfrutar del delicioso desayuno que les pienso preparar", dicho esto se volvió a mirar a Parker guiñándole un ojo, en señal de que él sería su ayudante en la preparación del desayuno.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Acostados en la cama que compartieron por primera vez hacía poco más de dos meses, ninguno de los dos podía dormir. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que Parker descansaba, empezaron a conversar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, entre susurros decidieron que había llegado el momento de compartir con el mundo la noticia del hijo que estaban esperando.

Las palabras, poco a poco, fueron remplazadas por besos sutiles y calmados, por caricias tranquilas y tiernas, hasta que sin proponérselo estaban nuevamente demostrándose cuánto se amaban, recuperando todo el tiempo perdido. Disfrutando el uno del otro, redescubriendo cada rincón de sus cuerpos y reclamando como propio cada centímetro de piel. Terminaron agotados, felices, exhaustos, más seguros que nunca de que aquello que los unía no acabaría jamás, de que el amor que se tenían crecía con cada encuentro, con cada palabra, con cada gesto.

Huesos se giró de lado, ligeramente doblada resguardando instintivamente la nueva vida que crecía en su interior. Booth se colocó detrás de ella, abrazándola protectoramente, besando su cabello con ternura hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos, desnudos, agradecidos, soñando con un futuro juntos.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Casi amanecía cuando Booth despertó sobresaltado al sentir que la puerta de su dormitorio se abría cautelosamente, permaneció quieto abrazando a su mujer en gesto protector, su torso pegado a la espalda de ella, una mano sujetando las de ella y la otra sobre el vientre en que crecía el fruto del amor que se tenían; estaba totalmente alerta esperando comprobar si se trataba de Parker.

Y era así, el pequeño observaba la cama de su padre desde la puerta de la habitación. Esos ojos, tan parecidos a los suyos, no lo estaban mirando a él, la estaban buscando a ella entre las sábanas, queriendo comprobar que permanecía allí, junto a él.

Fue en ese momento que Booth se percató de que al igual que él, Huesos… su Huesos estaba totalmente desnuda, durmiendo plácidamente sin percatarse de que un niño de diez años la observaba. No pudo evitar retirar la mano que tenía sobre el vientre de ella para intentar cubrir lo mejor que pudo sus senos perfectos que se mostraban ligeramente entre las sombras.

Ese movimiento hizo que Parker se diera cuenta de que su padre estaba despierto, se acercó a la cama temeroso, avergonzado, notaba que Huesos estaba desnuda, y aunque la natural curiosidad propia de su edad lo incitaba a observarla, una voz en su interior lo ayudaba a mantener la mirada fija en los ojos de su padre. Booth se dio cuenta de lo complicada que era la situación para su hijo y rápidamente, pero evitando hacer un movimiento brusco que pudiera despertarla, estiró la sábana que tenían a la altura de las caderas hasta lograr cubrir discretamente a su pareja.

"¿Qué pasa campeón?" musitó en un tono casi inaudible, intentando no despertar a Huesos.

"Papá, prométeme que nunca la dejarás" suplicó el niño que se encontraba parado a la altura de los pies de la cama. Booth, sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos. El pequeño continuó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la voz entrecortada "yo la quiero mucho papá…". Booth no podía articular palabra, tenía un nudo en la garganta, de pronto comprendió que su hijo amaba a Huesos, estaba enamorado de ella, sentía el amor inocente, puro, enorme que profesa un niño a una mujer que le parece perfecta, en la que descubre a cada paso cualidades que la hacen maravillosa ante sus ojos.

"Hijo… jamás me alejaré de Huesos, estaremos juntos para siempre, es una promesa", afirmó conmovido, con los ojos vidriosos por la emoción que lo embargaba y sin poder contener el deseo de besar a su mujer, depositó con suavidad un tierno beso sobre su cabello.

Parker sonrió satisfecho y entonces se acercó un poco más a la cabecera de la cama, Huesos permanecía dormida, el niño pensó que parecía un ángel entre ellos. Entonces el pequeño se puso de puntillas, incorporándose todo lo que pudo sobre ella sin tocarla, acercándose lo más posible a su padre para susurrarle en voz muy baja, "papá… creo que ella quiere tener un bebe pronto".

En un instante todo el adormecimiento abandonó el cuerpo del ex francotirador y sus ojos se abrieron enormes, sorprendidos, el pequeño supuso que la mirada de su padre quería decir que no le creía, así que añadió "yo la encontré leyendo un libro de nombres de bebes". Booth no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, su hijo había sorprendido a la madre de su futuro hermano investigando posibles nombres para él o ella.

Parker supuso que el silencio de su padre indicaba que no estaba muy convencido con la idea, así que sin titubear le dedicó primero una tierna sonrisa a Huesos pensando _"eres casi tan hermosa como mi mamá"_, y luego, clavando la mirada en los ojos del hombre que más quería en el mundo, reclamó con voz muy decidida "y yo, lo he pensado bien y quiero un hermanito".


	2. Chapter 2

Recostado en su cama no podía dejar de pensar en lo emocionante que había resultado ese fin de semana, por fin su padre y la doctora Brennan eran novios y hasta vivían juntos en el departamento de su papá. Además él estaba convencido de que ella quería tener un bebé pronto, _"se veía tan hermosa leyendo aquel libro de nombres de bebés mientras se suponía que papá y yo dormíamos" _pensó el niño.

Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su rostro cuando recordó que ella tenía una piscina enorme en su edificio y ahora su papá no podría negarse a llevarlo. Antes, no iban tanto como él hubiera deseado porque su papá siempre le decía que no estaba bien abusar de la generosidad de Huesos, pero ahora, Huesos y su padre estaban juntos así que en cierta forma la piscina también era de su papá… después de todo Huesos era algo así como su segunda mamá.

Le encantaba pensar en Huesos como su segunda mamá, ella siempre lo trataba con cariño, lo ayudaba con sus tareas más difíciles y hablaba con él de cualquier tema sin importarle que solo tuviera nueve años; estaba convencido de que si le preguntaba sobre las cosas que los chicos de la escuela comentaban respecto a las cosas que hacen los adultos, ella encontraría la manera de responder a sus dudas sin complicaciones, sin hacerlo sentir incómodo y sin intentar distraerlo como hacían su papá y su mamá cada vez que él les hacía alguna pregunta sobre sexo… estaba aburrido de que ellos le dijeran que hablarían al respecto cuando tuviera pelo en los sobacos.

De seguro a partir de ahora pasarían mucho más tiempo juntos, así que podría conversar con ella sobre muchísimos temas... entonces su corazón se agitó con felicidad, _"podré llamar abuelo a Max"_ se dijo con alegría. El padre de la doctora Brennan, era aún más divertido que el doctor Hodgings porque conocía cientos de experimentos que podían ser realizados por un chico de su edad sin peligro de hacerse daño, sería fantástico contar con su ayuda para la feria de ciencias de la escuela.

Sin poder permanecer recostado por un segundo más, el pequeño Booth se levantó de la cama y miró el reloj despertador sobre su mesa de noche. Todavía no era tan tarde, cruzó dedos para que su mamá no se molestara y se acercó a la sala de estar donde ella estaba viendo televisión con Drew, "mamá… ¿puedo pasar todos los fines de semana con mi papá y con Huesos?", preguntó en voz baja con un poco de temor.

Escuchar la vocecita de su hijo la sobresaltó, si bien no era muy tarde, se suponía que el pequeño dormía desde hacía dos horas, "Parker, ¿todavía estás despierto?" respondió Rebecca, incorporándose en el sillón con prontitud e intentando cruzar miradas con él, aunque la oscuridad de la sala lo hacía casi imposible.

"Lo siento mamá, es que no puedo dormir" se excusó el niño hablando en voz baja para no despertar a Drew que dormía plácidamente sentado junto a su madre, "¿me das permiso de quedarme con mi papá todos los fines de semana?" repitió en un tono que reflejaba claramente la preocupación que lo embargaba.

La mujer había escuchado perfectamente la pregunta de su hijo la primera vez que la formuló, pero necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todos los sentimientos y pensamientos que la abrumaban en ese instante _"ahora que Seeley vive con la doctora Brennan, Parker quiere irse a vivir con ellos todos los fines de semana, ¿acaso mi bebé prefiere estar con ella antes que conmigo?"_. Sin poder evitarlo salieron las palabras de su boca "¿por qué Parker, ya no te gusta estar aquí conmigo… con nosotros?".

El niño le dedicó una mirada llena de afecto y comprensión, pese a su corta edad, se deba perfecta cuenta de los temores de su mamá, se acomodó en el sillón junto a ella y aclaró "no mamá, no es eso, yo te quiero muchísimo… de aquí hasta el fin del mundo, de ida y vuelta" le dijo en un tono juguetón mientras la envolvía en un fuerte abrazo, apoyando su cabecita sobre el pecho suave y tibio de su madre.

Rebecca acarició la cabeza del pequeño y lo besó tiernamente esperando a que terminara de explicarse "y entonces…" insistió.

Parker dudaba, no sabía si decirle a su madre lo que realmente pensaba, se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que decidió que quizás la única manera en que su mamá le daría permiso era sabiendo toda la verdad, así que respiró profundamente y sintiéndose un poco avergonzado empezó a hablar "lo que ocurre mamá es que creo que voy a tener un hermanito y no quiero que mi papá deje de quererme y prefiera al bebé antes que a mí", se sintió un poco egoísta por sus sentimientos y prefirió justificarse de otra manera, se puso de pie delante de su madre y prosiguió "mamá, hasta ahora solo estuve con mi papá de vez en cuando… necesito más tiempo con él para hablar de cosas de hombres" añadió evadiendo los ojos de la mujer que lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo, fijando la mirada en sus manos mientras estrujaba nerviosamente el borde de la camiseta de su pijama.

Habían transcurrido apenas un par de semanas desde que Seeley la había llamado por teléfono para informarle que estaba viviendo con la doctora Brennan. Todavía recordaba la emoción en la voz del padre de su hijo cuando después de algunos rodeos pronunció la frase "Huesos y yo hemos decidido formar una familia", esas habían sido las palabras exactas que utilizó y ella no pudo evitar una suave risa al escucharlo dándole explicaciones. Podía jurar sin necesidad de estar delante de él, que cada vez que el padre de su único hijo mencionó a su pareja, su sonrisa se hizo enorme y los ojos le brillaron emocionados, enamorado como un adolescente.

El sueño largamente deseado por Seeley se hacía realidad y con la única mujer que había logrado ayudarlo a sanar las heridas de su difícil pasado familiar. Ella había sido testigo presencial de cómo a lo largo de todos los años que transcurrieron desde que esa mujer de escasas habilidades comunicativas empezó a formar parte de la vida del mejor agente del FBI, él había logrado superar su adicción al juego y controlar su afición por la bebida.

El hombre que la convirtió en madre hacía más de nueve años, siempre había aparentado ser un hombre feliz y agradecido con la vida, pero había sido gracias a la doctora Brennan que realmente se había reconciliado con su decisión de convertirse en francotirador; desde que esa mujer y el grupo de expertos del Jeffersonian empezaron a formar parte de su vida, las partes oscuras y sombrías de la personalidad del padre de su pequeño, poco a poco habían desaparecido, dando paso al hombre de bien, capaz de los más grandes sacrificios no por obligación, sino por amor.

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que tuvo una breve conversación con la científica, en uno de los pasillos de las oficinas centrales del FBI, después de ese brevísimo intercambio de palabras ella había quedado totalmente convencida de que tarde o temprano esos dos acabarían juntos. Y el tiempo le había dado la razón.

"Mamá… ¿qué dices? ¿puedo?" la voz insistente de Parker la sacó de sus propias tribulaciones, "y ¿qué te parece si lo dejamos en un fin de semana aquí y otro allá?" dijo la mujer inclinando su cuerpo hasta que los ojos de su niño y los suyos estuvieron a la misma altura, entonces aprovechó de acariciar el aún lampiño rostro de su hijo y besó con ternura su frente.

Aunque hubiera preferido que su madre le permitiera estar con su padre todas las semanas, el pequeño Booth sonrió satisfecho exclamando emocionado "¡gracias mamá! Ahora sí me voy a dormir".

Mientras sentía los pequeños brazos de su hijo envolviéndola en un abrazo agradecido, un único pensamiento surcaba su mente _"tengo que hablar con Seeley, tiene que saber las preocupaciones de Parker"_.


End file.
